theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Genoa City Police Department
The Genoa City Police Department (also known as GCPD) was the primary law enforcement body of Genoa City, WI. Profile Carl Williams was a dedicated Genoa City police officer who became a detective. In an effort to help Paul mature, Carl got Paul on the police force assisting with Carl's cases. Paul and fellow officer, Andy Richards, worked under cover infiltrating the mob and were instrumental in helping the police bring down the mob boss known as Mr. Anthony. While Carl was on suspension from the police force, Paul worked behind the scenes to clear Carl's name. Paul and Andy left the force to become private detectives, with Jazz "The mobster with a heart of gold" Jackson as their operative. Their secretary Amy Lewis, was the daughter of the police captain and a singer on the side. Over the years, Carl was instrumental in solving many police cases. Carl disappeared and had been gone eight years before Paul and Christine Blair convinced his wife and Paul's mother, Mary Williams, to have him declared legally dead. After she did that, Mary finally accepted the attentions of Charlie Ottwell. They were getting along well, and Charlie asked her to marry him. Paul's current girlfriend Christine happened to be helped by a man working as a security guard at the Norfolk airport, and later when Paul showed her a photo of his missing father, she realized that the security guard was Carl. Without telling Paul, she returned to Norfolk and found that he was going by the name of Jim Bradley. Meanwhile "Jim" had just asked his girlfriend, Ruth Anne Perkins, to marry him when Airport Security tipped him that someone was asking about him. It turned out that Carl had been captured by some bad guys while working a police case, had been beaten unconscious, left on the highway to die and had amnesia. In the 1980s, Phillip Chancellor III was in a drunk driving accident caused by him being intoxicated. When he awoke still alive in the hospital, he managed to pay off a doctor and a policeman to aid in faking his death, then escaped to Australia and began a new life as Langley. In 1997, alone with an upset Nina McNeil, Ryan McNeil tried to console her. Instead, Nina held a gun to her head and threatened to pull the trigger. Worried for Nina's safety, Ryan struggled to take the gun from her. During the struggle, the gun went off and Nina was shot. While Nina was in surgery at the hospital, detectives questioned Ryan. Nina regained consciousness, but initially was unable to recall how she was shot. Later, Ryan was arrested by the police. At the hospital, Ryan helped Nina to recall how she was shot. Tricia McNeil arrived at the hospital, saw Ryan and Nina in an embrace, and assumed they were back together. When the police learned that Nina had regained her memory, they accused Ryan of coercing Nina's statement, but she agreed to testify on Ryan's behalf, exonerating him. In 2006, Maggie Sullivan showed up on the scene in Genoa City as a police detective, mostly investigating the Drucilla Winters/Carmen Mesta cases. She disclosed that her father was also a cop. It was her 'take no bull' attitude that made her an asset to the GCPD. Maggie discovered that Paul and Michael Baldwin were holding Sheila Carter in a cell. Sheila grabbed Maggie's gun and shot her. Maggie recovered from her gunshot wound and did not tell the police about Paul or Michael holding Sheila in that cell, so they were not charged. In 2008, a detective from the GCPD showed up at Michael and Lauren Fenmore's door. He told the Baldwins that Michael's father, River Baldwin, had escaped from the hospital where he was admitted under police custody. In 2009, Chance Chancellor, relying on his Army Military Police experience, began working with the Genoa City police department as a police detective. His first big case was a standoff at a convent where Paul had taken Mary Jane Benson for sanctuary, after Paul discovered she was actually his sister who had plastic surgery to alter her appearance. In 2010, corruption was plaguing the GCPD. Chance arranged to meet a suspect named Brent Riggs who had information for him on a case he was working on, but Chance ended up being found unconscious with drugs in his possession by fellow police officers. Riggs was found dead. Chance believed Riggs was murdered and thought someone from inside the GCPD may have been responsible. A threat on Heather Stevens' life apparently reached the Department of Justice in Washington, DC and landed right on Christine’s desk. Christine and Ronan Malloy came to town to investigate the Police Department drug ring and to protect Chris’ dear friend’s children--Heather is Paul’s daughter and Chance is Nina's son. The GCPD arrested and booked Dr. Emily Peterson on signing prescription pads for illegal use. Paul showed Michael and Kevin a security tape he obtained from the police department showing Lauren bailing out Daisy Sanders and Ryder Callahan. Victor Newman went to tell his son and daughter-in-law, Nicholas and Phyllis Newman, that the police found Nick's watch and that Victor had given a statement to Owen Pomerantz, leaving Nick's role out of it. Staff Employees and Roles *Paul Williams, Chief of Police *Kevin Fisher, Tech Specialist *Christine Blair Williams, District Attorney *Winston Mobley, Assistant District Attorney *David Sherman, Attorney *Dylan McAvoy, Detective Former Employees and Roles *Alex Chavez, Detective *Andy Richards, Police Officer *Bob Adams, Detective *Courtney Sloane, Police Officer *Ronan Malloy, Detective *Carl Williams, Detective *Chance Chancellor, Detective *Gil Wallace, Detective *Glenn Richards, Detective *Hank Weber, Detectice *Maggie Sullivan, Detective *Mark Harding , Paul's Assistant *Salena Wylie, Detective *Sid Meeks, Detective *Warren Bates, Detective *Heather Stevens, Prosecutor *William Bardwell, District Attorney *Avery Bailey Clark, Attorney *Mitchell Sherman, Attorney *Michael Baldwin, Attorney Category:Business Category:Detective Agency